warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Snowstorm16
Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Hawkfire98 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 17:15, 29 August 2009 Type Snowstorm in the search box. then click Enter. Anyway, talk to Sparrowsong. She will be very pleased you joined! [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 17:16, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Feel free to start working on your user page and talk page! Happy editing! Let me know if you have any other questions. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 17:26, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Snowie!![[User:Hiddensun| Hiddensun ]] 17:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) yeah i am on both wikis!you?[[User:Hiddensun| Hiddensun ]] 17:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) i just saved the charart of ripplestar that mumble did and fixed the shading blurred a little changed the eyes color and way so its a female, color teh background, and then put it on this wiki.[[User:Hiddensun| Hiddensun ]] 17:43, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry! I didn't see your message earlier. =D Hello, Snowstorm, and welcome to the wiki! I'm Sparrowsong, the creator. When you ask me to explain it, do you mean you want to know what it's about? It's a wiki for your fan characters. They can be from a fanfiction on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki or from one of the Warriros Wiki role plays that had to stop. You can help the wiki by creating new articles or expanding article stubs (with permission from the creator, of course). Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 18:28, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Hi Snowstorm! Welcome to the wiki! --Rainwhisker 13:57, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Just to let u know that ThunderClan has moved here.--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 16:17, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Question if one of the users wants to b a kit could they b ur kit since ur the only queen in ThunderClan?--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 21:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Clan Hiya Snowstorm :) in Hawkstar's clan would you like a mate? and we could think up some kits as well. Brambleclaw14 Talk 13:27, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey Snoweh! (You can call me Hawkeh if you're lazy enough :p) What's up my homeh? By the way, why not start making articles for you Roleplay Characters. Right now, I'm writing Blazing Fire! I'm on page 26 already lol, got at least 10 more pages to go. You get mentioned at a Gathering! :D Let me know if any incidents happen to you (besides losing your mentor, Goldenstripe, to Sunblaze's prophecy :() So I can put it in the story... it's pretty juicy right now. I just had my kits lol. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 21:27, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey Snowy good to hear from you! Now I'm writing the Gathering scene. Cya later! HawkfireTalk! 15:11, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hi Snowie!!! We haven't talked in such a lons time!! Sup?[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''-jimgle ♪']] 20:07, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Just doing a few charart and on an rp site,[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jimgle ♪']] 20:45, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! :D And also, RP characters are when you pretend to be one of the characters you made up. Like you are Snowstorm, and I am Hawkfire (star). Prophecy: Tell me the name of the apprentice and why it needs a prophecy. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 21:50, December 6, 2009 (UTC) re: Clan I am going see if I can have a new cat in the clan that would be the mate if you like the cat :) and then sort out kits. Brambleclaw14 Talk 11:48, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ''As the storm nears, a single light will break the clouds and rescue the day from the fire that may burn the ice.... A Clan called FireClan was banished from the mountains (MeadowClan, IceClan, MountainClan, and StormClan) long ago, and they have a evil new leader named Stormstar. They find the Clans (as listed above) and they choose to attack IceClan when they demand territory from your Clan, and you don't give it to them. Before the attack, Sunpaw (a single light will break the clouds) and her friends (you create them) come up with a plan to drive FireClan away from the Clans. Sounds good? Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 22:44, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah Sunpaw will be your apprentice. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 01:34, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Haven'e seen u around 4 awhile, talk about school! I have an AP class and that's just hard enuf without my parents bugging me about my grades. UGH! Y can't they just c that i want 2 relax? Sorry thinking out loud. Mate for Hawkstar's clan Hiya Snowstorm, I've got a new cat in the clan if it's all right thats going be the mate, called Whitethroat, Hawkstar is going put it in soon then you can look at what sort of cat it is :) and if you like him we can sort out some kits. Brambleclaw14 Talk 13:17, December 11, 2009 (UTC) School No 2 good. I just got a Nintendo DS lite and if my report card isn't good (meaning no F's, we already no that i'm at least going 2 get D's) That's gone along with my iPod, which my mom swapped with hers so now hers is mine, and it's 2Gb, while mine was 8GB. School No 2 good. I just got a Nintendo DS lite and if my report card isn't good (meaning no F's, we already no that i'm at least going 2 get D's) That's gone along with my iPod, which my mom swapped with hers so now hers is mine, and it's 2Gb, while mine was 8GB.--HawkstarMerry christmas 15:14, January 29, 2010 (UTC) School No 2 good. I just got a Nintendo DS lite and if my report card isn't good (meaning no F's, we already no that i'm at least going 2 get D's) That's gone along with my iPod, which my mom swapped with hers so now hers is mine, and it's 2Gb, while mine was 8GB.--HawkstarMerry christmas 15:15, January 29, 2010 (UTC)